


What He Wants

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A little plot but not much, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Multi, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter is a man who knows what he wants. Sometimes, he's not the only one who wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

Hannibal was a man who knew what he wanted. And that, that girl, that omega, was exactly what he wanted. He wasn’t a man to take no for an answer, and did not deal well with rejection. Jack owned her, after all, and Jack was his friend. He wouldn’t refuse a sale. The party was meant to display the omegas in a casual setting, or at least, not a showroom. The girl looked nervous, she had a softness about her, although her outward appearance didn’t speak to this. Her hair was a severe blonde color that nearly glowed, tumbling down to just past her shoulders. It covered her face when she ducked her head, which was often.  

Hannibal glanced at the other omegas. Delicate little things with bodies that looked as if they would snap if you held them the wrong way. Open faces, clean, with no makeup and pale eyes. He looked back at his chosen target. 

Her eyes were rimmed in kohl, applied heavily but skillfully, which only served to accentuate her bright green eyes. He noticed she didn’t seem as faded as the others. Her lips were painted blood red, her nails were long and dipped in black. Very little of her skin was exposed. The others, it really seemed that way to Hannibal, the others and then her, two groups, so different…. The others were scantily clad, the females showing off their stomachs, shoulders and legs, most males not even wearing shirts. The only skin showing on her body was her  hands and legs. 

His eyes drifted down her body, quirking in amusement as he realized she was barefoot. Such an untamed little thing... He had to know more about her. Tearing his eyes away from her, he sought out Jack and pulled him aside.

“Who is that?” He tried to keep his tone casual as he gestured to the girl, clutching a drink she had yet to taste, cornered by alphas next to the piano. 

“That?” Jack frowned. “New girl. Just got her last week. Bit rough, isn’t she?” He sipped his drink. “The only thing I know about her is her name, Alice, and the fact that she is 100% untouched.” Hannibal’s eyebrows shot up and Jack nodded. “I know. She’d been in a bad neighborhood, and somehow managed to keep her purity. I don’t think she’s even been through a heat.” Hannibal swallowed the rest of his champagne and tried to calm himself. 

“She seems quite popular.” He noted the crowd that had gathered around her.

“Yeah, well, with looks like that, she should be. Of course, she’s not your typical omega.” Jack laughed. “All curves, built for battle, and about as polished as dirt.” Hannibal nodded in agreement. “Imagine if she cleaned herself up a little.” Jack excused himself to go discuss the purchase of another omega. Hannibal let his imagination run wild. Imagine her polished. Hair pulled back, nails trimmed, face washed of makeup, in a pale silk dress with a plunging neckline and a slit up the side. Her lips wiped of their dark stain, quirking in a smile or parting in a laugh. Hannibal set his glass down and examined the girl again. 

He pictured her again, clean, and compared his image of her to the reality that stood before him. His fantasy couldn’t compare. Hannibal shook his head. No, polished wouldn’t suit her. She was perfect as she was now. As he realized this she shifted and looked directly at him. Their eyes met and Hannibal smiled, gently, nodding a greeting at her. She frowned and looked confusedly at him, before glancing away. Hannibal’s smile faded at her reaction. Was she repelled by him? He glanced at his reflection in the window. Three piece suit, finely tailored, hair swept back and neat, polished shoes… Hannibal saw no reason for her to frown at him. Maybe she was confused by his attention. 

He made his way over to the group that surrounded her, taking note of the other alphas that displayed interest in his omega. Mason Verger was the closest to her, hair more wild than her’s was, in a truly atrocious white suit and vibrant blue shirt. He had shed his jacket and was now only in his waistcoat, glasses perched on the tip of his nose as he leered down at her. Next to him was Chilton, seemingly as uncomfortable about being close to Mason as any sane person would be. He was in a bland navy suit, and fiddled with his cane as his eyes flicked from Alice to Mason and back again. Randall Tier and Matthew Brown stood side by side, in nearly identical black tuxedos. Matthew’s eyes were heavily lidded and he had both hands crammed in his pockets. By comparison, Randall was bright eyed, swirling his drink as he looked at Alice as one would a cut of meat. 

Hannibal joined the group just as Chilton was asking a question.

“Tell me, Alice, are you studying any academics?” Alice nodded silently, eyes flicking up to notice Hannibal’s arrival before glancing back at the floor. “And what do you aspire to be?” 

“A lawyer, maybe.” Her voice was as lovely as the rest of her, and just as Hannibal had imagined. Low, pleasant with an edge to it, threatening the ability to yell loud enough to knock you over. “I’ve always loved to act. Of course, since Jack took me in, some sort of detective work is an option.”

“Detective work?” Matthew asked. “What would that entail?”

“Catching killers. Profiling people. I might make a good interrogator.” She trailed off.

“You can profile?” Mason grinned. “Do me!” Alice’s eyes widened and she shook her head. 

“No, no, it’s not for polite company, I’m afraid.” She nervously took a sip of her drink. 

“Oh come now.” Randall chuckled. “You don’t have to do someone in this group, but I am curious.” 

“What about Mr. Budge?” Matthew pointed to a dark skinned alpha chatting across the room conversing with a small pudgy beta. “He’s an interesting fellow. Quiet and reserved though.”

Alice hesitated, but with more prodding from the others agreed. “Mr. Budge…” She looked at him and fell silent for a moment, emotion draining from her face until it was cold and intense. “He’s a killer. No surprise, most alpha’s hunt, but he’s different. He doesn’t hunt solely when he’s in rut, he does it constantly. I would say he gets off on it, but I imagine he’s not sexual in the slightest. He’s certainly not interested in any omegas… he hunts betas because he sees them as weak, pathetic things. The one talking to him now is his next target. The beta thinks they’re friends, but Budge is just stringing him along. He’ll kill him slowly, looking into his eyes. No neck snapping bullshit for him. He’ll choke him. He doesn’t like blood too much, he’s clean, but he wants a show…” Alice finished and stared distantly. The group was dead silent. 

“How do we know if she’s right?” Mason asked and looked around.

“Call him over.” Randall suggested. Mason whistled and waved his hand, attracting Budge’s attention. Alice shuffled nervously. 

“Mr. Budge, isn’t it?” Mason extended his hand and he shook is cautiously. 

“Tobias.” He nodded to the rest of the group. 

“Tobias.” Mason repeated. “Well Tobias, we were just playing a little game here, seeing if we could read people, and I’m wondering if we could check a few facts.”

“Alright.” Tobias nodded. 

“You hunt, I assume.” Tobias nodded again. “During your rut?”

“I don’t confine my hunting to a specific time.” He shrugged. “Is that a problem?”

“Not at all.” Mason grinned. “And tell me, are you eyeing a particular omega here tonight?”

“No one here interests me. I was invited by Jack, but I’m not here to buy.” Mason’s smile widened. 

“And the beta you were talking with, are you planning on hunting him?”

Tobias paused and gave Mason a hardened look. “Yes.” He finally admitted. “What tipped you off?” Mason pointed to Alice and Tobias scrutinized her. “You knew I was after him.” Alice nodded. Tobias cracked a small smile. “Any advice?”

“You’re playing the long game, but you don’t need to. He’s had 3 glasses of whiskey and is entirely ready for anything you suggest. He’s got an alpha fetish. Total bottom. If you want to make it clean, do it outside, he’s likely to void his bladder. If you want to draw it out, get a hotel. He’ll go with you anywhere you suggest.” Tobias glanced back to the beta, who was leaning against the bar. 

“Much obliged.” He crossed the room and whispered something in the beta’s ear. A grin spread across his face and he nodded enthusiastically. They both left Tobias leading. The group turned their attention back to Alice who looked nervous.

“Amazing.” Hannibal finally broke the silence. The others murmured their agreement. “Quite a talent you have.”

“Any other talents we should know about?” Chilton asked, gaze searching the room for inspiration. It fell on the piano. “Do you play?” Alice shook her head. 

“I did when I was young. I’ve forgotten how.” 

“Sing then!” Mason said jovially. Alice blushed.

“Oh, no, I don’t think…” 

“Oh yes, sing.” Chilton smiled and looked around again. “Does anyone else know how to play?” He called.

“I do.” Hannibal stepped forward. “Although I’m unsure if I know any songs that Alice does.”

Alice bit her lip. “Con Te Partio?” She asked and Hannibal thought for a moment.

“Yes, I do know that one.” He smiled and sat at the piano. The buzz in the room had softened and Alice looked nervous. Mason picked her up and put her on top of the piano, despite her protests.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Hannibal murmured and she nodded, face pale. He played the opening chords and she opened her mouth to sing.

Hannibal was obsessed.

She was an angel, fallen from heaven. But angels were pure. She wasn’t. She was a creature of light and shadow, bending the auras of others to suit her needs. She sang confidently, eyes shut, swaying with the music. When she finished, the last note hung in the air. She opened her eyes and blushed as the room burst into applause. Mason helped her down and she leaned against the piano, as if dizzy. Mason handed her a drink and she gulped it down, smiling for the first time. Mason slung his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She glanced up at him, mouth opening slightly in surprise. Hannibal clenched his fists and bit back a snarl. The others in the group looked as possessive as he felt, and Hannibal knew there was an all out fight brewing. Silently he slipped away and approached Jack.

“I want to purchase her.” He murmured and Jack sighed. 

“You and everyone else.” He pointed to the group. “Chilton and Mason have both asked to buy her, and Tier and Brown were talking about going in on her together, although I won’t allow that unless she’s comfortable with having two alphas.” Hannibal frowned. 

“Can I beat the current price?” He asked and Jack shook his head.

“Even if you did, she’d still have to agree to go with you. Mason and Chilton are both as equally viable as you.” Jack waved him off. “If you can get her to agree to it, you can have her. Good luck.” Hannibal watched with muted anger as Mason steered Alice away from the others. He grabbed her hand and led her through a door Hannibal knew led to a small sitting room, normally used for private discussions between the alpha trying to make a purchase and their benefactor. Hannibal followed, slipping down a side hallway. He went into an adjacent room, with a two-way mirror allowing him to view Mason and Alice. As he looked into the room, Mason, lounging on the couch, was holding out his hand to Alice, who was sitting as far away from him as she could.

“It’s a chocolate. You like chocolate, right?” Alice nodded slowly. “It’s good.” He grinned. She cautiously took it and unwrapped the golden foil. Mason sat back and watched her eat it. 

“So, why did you take me in here?” She asked, swallowing. Mason shrugged and slid closer to her.

“I wanted some privacy. You like me, right?” Mason asked. She nodded shyly. “I’m glad. I like you too.” She blushed and ducked her head. “You don’t seem to know how irresistible you are.” 

“I… what?” She looked up, confused at Mason. 

“You’re irresistible. Didn’t you see the way all the alphas were looking at you? Chilton, Lecter, Tier… even Budge.” Alice shook her head.

“That doesn’t mean anything. It’s a party, everyone talks to everyone.” 

“Not everyone gets 5 separate alphas trying to purchase them.” Alice’s eyes widened and she shifted. 

“Five?” She whispered. 

“Last time I checked. There’s a possibility of more.” Mason brushed her cheek and she stared at him. “Now, you’re going to have to chose.” He whispered. “I wanted to talk to you alone before you made any rash decisions, like picking Dr. Lecter.” He laughed. 

“Why? Would that be a bad thing?” She asked and Mason crinkled his nose. 

“He’s so boring.” 

“No he’s not.” Alice was shifting more now, and impatiently brushed her hair out of her face. “He’s like Tobias.” Mason looked at her curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s a hunter. A killer. He…” She looked frustrated. “He’s predatory. Cold, calculating, sadistic. He’s not a man with a god complex, he’s a god, and he knows it.” She clutched at her skirt, wadding the fabric in her fists. “I can’t chose.” She whispered.

“You can’t chose?” Mason sat back, watching her.

“No.” She shook her head. “I never wanted to. I don’t think I’m meant to have one alpha. Does that mean I’m a freak?” She looked at Mason, a fearful expression on her face. 

“No.” Mason whispered and pulled Alice closer to him, tugging her onto his lap. She gasped and put her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Tell Papa what you want.” He purred.

“I…” Her eyelids fluttered. “I feel… am I in heat?” She gasped as she pressed into him. 

“I might have slipped something extra into your chocolate.” He licked his lips. She moaned softly, eyelids fluttering. Hannibal decided to put a stop to it, exiting the hidden room and making himself known. Mason spotted him first and his grin widened. “Glad you can join us, doctor. Alice was just telling me how she wanted more than one alpha.” Alice turned to see Hannibal and her face flushed. 

“Dr. Lecter.” She squirmed but Mason held her firmly. 

“Mason, let her go.” Hannibal was trying not to inhale, Alice’s scent was filling the room. She smelled heady and crisp, like citrus and baked bread. He suspected the drug in the chocolate was one to induce a heat. She was practically writhing on Mason’s lap, who looked as if he had just won the lottery. 

“Why? She doesn’t want me to, do you Alice?” Alice shook her head, biting her lip in an attempt to suppress her moans.

“You drugged her.” Hannibal frowned. “You can’t expect a coherent answer.”

“N-No.” Alice shuddered as Mason ran his hands down her back. “Hannibal, I want this. I wanted this before.” She grabbed at Mason’s waistcoat. “I knew about the drugs.” She breathed and pressed her lips to Mason’s. He growled into her mouth as she slid her hands up his neck and twined them in his hair. Mason pushed her off and slid out from under her, slamming her against the back of the couch and ripping her dress open. She whimpered and arched into his touch.

“Hannibal.” Mason hissed. “Would you care to help me?” Hannibal could hesitate no longer, the situation driving his control to the breaking point. He growled, tearing off his suit as he moved onto the couch, before grabbing Alice’s hair, tilting her head back, and enveloping her mouth in a heated kiss. Mason took this opportunity to rip her dress all the way off, exposing her panties before he tore those away too. 

“Fuck.” Mason snarled. “I want to taste you.” Alice bucked her hips, searching for friction as Hannibal tugged off her bra. Mason slipped a finger into her making her keen and grind against his hand.

“God, please, I need you.” Alice moaned. Mason knelt down and flicked his tongue out, eliciting a whimper from her.

“You seem to be noisy, let’s put that mouth to good use.” Mason pulled down his zipper, freeing his cock and flipping Alice onto her stomach. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and guided her down onto his shaft, pushing into her mouth. Hannibal positioned himself behind her and slipped his fingers inside, making her moan into Mason’s cock. “Fuck.” Mason swore and thrust into her mouth, fucking her steadily. She pulled away with a pop.

“More. Hannibal, please.” She thrust back against his hand as compiled by slipping two more fingers inside her. Mason guided her back onto his dick, increasing the pace with no protest from her. Hannibal finally pulled out his fingers to free sliding inside her before she could react. 

She screamed, Mason’s length muffling the sound as Hannibal’s thick length stretched her beyond belief. Hannibal was motionless for a moment, thinking he had hurt her, but she began to wriggle again and he started to move, thrusting into her. 

“Fuck, knot me.” She pleaded, licking a stripe up Mason’s dick before swallowing his full length once more, pushing past the back of her throat. 

“What do you say Hannibal.” Mason panted. “Willing to share?”

“As long as I get a piece.” He made a guttural noise in the back of his throat. Mason pulled her off of him and turned her so she was facing Hannibal. He slid underneath her and stroked her neck.

“Try to relax, baby girl.” He kissed her cheek and she nodded. He slowly slid into her ass, pushing until he bottomed out. Alice whined, her eyes rolling back until only the whites were visible, slumping forward onto Hannibal’s chest. 

She was breathing heavily, and Hannibal tilted her face up to see his.

“Alice?” He asked, worried, but his cock still twitched inside her.

“I’m fine.” She panted, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Fuck me.” She pressed her lips to Hannibal’s slipping her tongue into his mouth ferociously. Mason was the first to comply, snapping his hips forward and making Alice break her kiss to scream in pleasure. He set a pace Hannibal was glad to meet, viciously pounding into her. She was trapped between the two men, writhing and begging for more. They were happy to comply. 

“Bond... with... me.” She panted, looking into Hannibal’s eyes.

“Alice… are you sure?” He faltered but she nodded. 

“Yes. Both of you… God…” She dipped her head forward and bit Hannibal’s shoulder, sinking her dull omega teeth into his flesh. He growled and latched onto her neck at the same time Mason did, puncturing her skin and drawing blood. She moaned loudly as she came, walls spasming around the alpha’s cocks. Mason pulled back and tilted her head, leaning forward so she could bite his shoulder. She latched on, riding out her orgasm before falling limp. Hannibal was the first to come, feeling his knot swell bigger than it ever had before, tying him inside her as he finished. Mason was close behind, swearing and gripping her arms hard enough to bruise, his orgasm triggering another shockwave in her. 

As his orgasm faded, Hannibal shifted to a more comfortable position. Mason’s head was resting against Alice’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Hannibal watched the blood from the bonding marks trickle down Alice’s now unconscious form.

“Well.” Mason looked up, hair even wilder than usual. “I guess we own her now.” He licked a rivulet of blood off her shoulder. “Do we trade weeks or what?”

“I think the current arrangement works just fine.” Hannibal smoothed out her hair.

“She’ll live at my estate.” Mason said, firmly, and Hannibal shrugged. 

“If you insist. As long as I get a piece.” He repeated and Mason smiled.

“I’ve got to warn you, I can be very possessive.” Mason looked challengingly at Hannibal who met his stare coolly.

“So can I. I think she likes that.”  
“I think she needs it.” Mason rolled his hips forward, a whimper falling from her unconscious lips. 

“I think you’re right.” Hannibal smiled. He was a man who knew what he wanted, and this was exactly it. 


End file.
